


Wind Beneath My Wings

by breadloco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Multi, Pilot!Dean, Seagull!Cas, i just have to say, im so so sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadloco/pseuds/breadloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a pilot, he was a seagull. Can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Beneath My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is all Rosie and Citra's fault. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

It was a bright day, glimmering with snow from yesterday but Dean was sad.

He felt his life was meaningless even though he was the top pilot at Xygon institute of top pilots. "Whu am i soso sad?" Dean asked himself in a timi d voice; whispered it so that his obnoxious co-pilot could not hear "I can hear u" said the obnoxious co-pilot while holding the steering wheerrl "Damn" said dea n "What are u thinkin about deab?????" Asked the co pilot but really he doesnt care,,,, but deano succumbed "I have notfound love my firiend" The co pilot was shOCKEd that an man so bestowed with huge gifts didnt find lov e yet Ohmygod he thought "ohmygod" he said.

"I know" said deano shaking his head and lookin g straighd ahead because they were flying 900km/h and dean didnt feel like dying,,,not yet anyeway

Then suddenly, like an unplanned baby, dean heard a crumpling crashing sound!!!

"What is THAT??" Asked the co pilot like dean had any fucking idea i mean the guy's sitting right fucking beside you ohmygod anyway..... Dean wen t to investigat e the back of the airplane bc they were aLL ALONE and sitting at the back there it was sitting in the corner..a dark bird

Dean felt a pelvic reaction.

"How did u get in he re????" Dean asked himself because he cant ask the bird because birds cant fucking talk

The bird lifted its wing to point to the exit Dean nodded because he understood what it was like to come from place s no one expected u to come from.

Dean sat with the birdg. The bird hummed. Dean felt a connection to the bird???? He never felt this way with any bird. He had a pet parrot but they were just friends.

This was different. Exotic. Thrilling. Bulging. Exciting. Erecting. Moving. Before Dean ran out of words he place d a hand on the birds head. It felt soft like touching water but more sexier. The bird suddently screamED "i aM CASTIEL" Dean was shocked and aroused. But he jus t nodded "okay" "I want u to teach me the waYs oF HUMAB!!! TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE DEANO" Dean was scared thst the seagull creature knew his name but he couldnt think bc his hard rock ball was getting harder and bouncing in his pants....he had to show it how to love "Are u sure?" Asked dean one last tume "Yes" quaked the bird like a serene animal ready for mating "Okayy okay okay okay" dean beatboxed as he removed his pants to show a beautiful purple member which reminded him of the teletubbies "Oi its twink-winky!" Screamed Cast iel Dean smile d,,, already connecting with this beautiful creature.

The seagullfluttered on top of Deab settling on his hip as deano layed down "Im gonna peck u...and you're gonna like it" smirked Castiel but Deano wasnt sur it was a smirk because he wasnt a pro at bird communication skills,,,he still smiled like a 2 year old baby who didntknow taxes and politicians exist.

Castiel started with the head of deans twinky winky and pecked his first peck and dean felt like the world collapsed and he was floating in space (with an oxygen mask because who goes to space without oxygen masks didnt you watch Gravity) Dean clenched his ass tightly like he practiced so many times and CASTIEL kept pecking Deab finally gripped the birds wings tightly snd started massaging them whic made caSTIEL whimper in absolute pleasure.

He knew what being a human was like now. But still he pecked at the purple memeber of the teletubby to make his partner come

He pecked upwards till he reached the juggling balls and wrapped his wings around them like a mother protecting her child from playground bullies. Dean sighed so much he felt his lungs were singing bohemian rhapsody. "This is the best sex of my life!!" Dean shouted

CASTIEL looked up from underneath dean's balls and smiled again "My darling" he cuckood (do seagulls even cuckoo??) "this is just the firsT"


End file.
